


Miserable Soup

by primeideal



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/F, Gen, One fandom to the tune of another, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Identity crises, love triangles, redemption, epic battles...and Mars!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



ANGELA'S CLONE

Who am I?  
Must I just let this woman have her say  
Pretend I do not share her DNA?  
This human born who shares my face  
Who lives and loves in deepest space?  
Who am I?  
Must my identity remain untrue  
Must I pretend that I am normal too?  
And must my name until I die  
Be just for her, not me as "I"?  
If so, why?  
Do I have any fellows I can meet?  
How can I face her in this stellar fleet?  
Do I know if I have a soul?  
Would it be shared? Would it be sole?  
But if I cannot know this thing  
At least through space I still can wing.  
Who am I?  
Who am I?  
Let the planets sing--  
There's much to doubt and much unknown  
But I am human, flesh and bone.  
Who am I?  
More than just a clone!


	2. Ryan's Soliloquy

RYAN

What have I done?  
Bright Ares, what have I done?  
Become a killer most vile  
That all the Earth now should shun?  
And have I fallen so far  
And is the time so dilated  
That nothing remains  
But exile I've hated?  
The cries in the darkness meet space's deaf ears  
Here where I drift at the turning of the spheres.  
If there's another way to steer  
I need to turn my craft far from here  
My life is a war that I never can end  
I numbered my days when I murdered my friend  
Without gravity no chains can bind  
But the shackles that lock down my mind.

So why should I allow the rest  
To offer me another birth?  
Even a clone without a mother  
Would give me trust  
Would call me brother.  
My life they claim for stars and earth:  
What could they mean?  
For I had come to hate the worlds  
And trust the empty space between.

Let your light snuff out light!  
Turn existence to nought  
This is all I have lived for  
It's how I've always fought!  
They could have left me to my fate  
Adrift in space to suffocate  
Instead they offer me forgiveness--  
I feel my shame slice through like a lightsaber  
They tell me I can start again  
How do they know?  
Where can I strive in useful labor?  
Is there another way to go?

I am spinning, but I fall  
And deep space is black and cold  
As I stare into the void  
Where the worlds' orbits unfold.  
I'll escape to a new world  
Bleeding through from rust within  
All my past is nothing now  
Another story must begin!


	3. A Heart Full Of Love

A HEART FULL OF LOVE:  
Angela: A heart full of love,  
A place to belong,  
We're doing everything all wrong.  
We share a name  
And so much more--it's all the same.  
Don't you agree?  
For you must,  
Being me.

Angela's clone: A heart full of love,  
No worry, no fear.  
Angela: We both need a place to be.  
Angela's clone: And we're right here.  
Angela: You know already what I'd say.  
Angela's clone: I might. Or not.  
Angela: Not unlike...  
Angela's clone: ...by a lot.

Angela: Two hearts full of love.  
A heart shared with you  
(Angela's clone: In darkness of space.)  
Angela: You could never take my place--  
Nor could I yours!  
We're more alike than we might seem.  
This is more--  
Angela's clone: Than a dream.

Angela: Two hearts full of love  
Moira: You share all you feel.  
Angela and Angela's clone: A heart shared with you.  
Moira: Why not soak in all you can?  
Angela: A double look, and then I guessed--  
Angela's clone: It's for the best--  
Moira: Maybe there's a better way  
Not just me  
Angela: Here today  
Moira: For us all  
Angela's clone: If you'd stay.  
Moira: Three hearts full of love.  
Angela: For it's more than a dream  
Moira: Can we always love this way?  
Angela and Angela's clone: That we share!


	4. Stars

LUKE

There out in the darkness  
The clones multiplying  
In deepest night,  
In deepest space.  
Mars calls for warfare;  
We seek peace for more  
Than the whole human race.  
Can't we all find our place?

They make their way through the dark  
A countless heavenly host  
But we shall blaze in the light of the faithful  
Not give up the ghost  
Though they may rise, outnumber us all  
And count the most.

Stars in your multitudes  
Scarce to be reckoned  
Filling the darkness  
With beauty and light  
You are the guardians  
Brilliant and proud  
Keeping time, day and night  
Standing up for the right.  
You know your place in the skies  
Around the galaxy's harm  
And each does your duty, while rotating on  
No cause for alarm  
So we will steer by your vast light  
Not come to harm.

And so it has been  
So it will continue,  
This is not a fallacy:  
That those who humbly reflect your light  
Shall see the galaxy!

Let the clones double:  
We will keep order  
From here to Mars.  
We can do our best always;  
This we swear,  
This we swear by the stars!


	5. One Day More

ONE DAY MORE

Josh:  
One day more!  
Another rest, another solar day  
Not like we're stuck on Earth, but anyway,  
These clones who grow and quickly age  
Will rattle sabers, come in rage.  
One day more!

Angela:  
You were so lost before today.  
Who are you now, your doubt dissolving?

Josh: One day more.

Moira and Angela:  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away--  
Yet it's with you my world's revolving.

Angela's clone: One more day as just a clone.

Moira and Angela: Will we ever meet again?

Angela's clone: One more day with her not seeing.

Moira and Angela: Who was she born to stand by?

Angela's clone: Lost in space all on my own.

Moira and Angela: How could it be you or I?

Angela's clone: But it isn't like she'd care.

Luke: One more day till doubt's destroyed!

Angela: Can I follow where he soars?

Luke: The old order's going nova!

Angela: Or my sister, anywhere?

Luke: When we take the asteroid

Angela: Do I stay, or do I dare?

Luke: Will you take your place with me?

All: We face the sun, the day is here!

Josh: One day more!

Ryan: One more day to revolution  
Of the earth around the sun.  
Should my friend go drunk with power  
I will do what must be done!

Josh: One day more!

Bipi the Medi-Bot:  
Watch them go to bits  
Fall in zero-g  
They will lose their wits  
Attempting to be free.  
Then I'll patch them up  
All in a day's work  
Silly carbon-life forms  
Always go berserk.

Captain Allonius:  
One day till we can bomb it,  
Any weapon in our way,  
Every human will be free,  
Every elf and clone be free!  
There's a new world, past the comet,  
There are new worlds to be won;

All: How can such a future be?

Angela: My place is here, I fight with you!

Josh: One day more!

Angela and Moira: We were so lost before today.

Angela's clone: One more day as just a clone.

Angela and Moira: But now we're here, all doubt dissolving.

Ryan: I will follow all these peoples  
Humans true and otherwise.  
I'll uncover the real truth here  
And I'll sniff out all the lies.

Josh: One day more!

Angela and Moira: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

Angela's clone: Lost in space all on my own.

Angela and Moira: Yet it's with you my world's revolving.

Ryan: One more day to revolution  
Of the earth around the sun.  
Should my friend go drunk with power  
I will do what must be done!

Bipi the Medi-Bot:  
Watch them go to bits  
Fall in zero-g  
They will lose their wits  
Attempting to be free.

Josh: Tomorrow, one light-day away,  
Tomorrow is the judgment day

All: Tomorrow we'll discover  
Whether Mars in heaven calls for war  
One more sun  
One more day  
One day more!


End file.
